dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aang (ULT)
Aang * Aang is a sayian raised on earth. He was sent by his father Ozi when planet vegeta was destroyed by frieza.He was found on earth by an old couple.He soon had growen friendships along the way but the earth was destoyed by Omega sheron. Aang wanted to go out and save the planet but his parents told him to wait untill he was 20 then he can fight the evil as earth champion. Quote " I"ll never forgive whoever did this to our world.....I will change it back!". - Aang in a Explosion Anger towards who ever turned the planet evil. Story Line The parallel world was at peace for many years but something unusal happended.Multiple disaters, natural catastrophies.... And an evil has awaken.The people of the parallel earth are dying. But a Saiyan named Aang wanted to chage it all. His human parents wanted him to wait till he was 20 years old then he can go and fight the evil. Aang spent his days in rigorous training.His hope os to returen peace to the wolrd andrid the planet of evil. Biography .When Aang was born his father Ozi had big hopes for him to be the most strongest Saiyan ever, but the Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. Aang was born on the same day Goku and Broly were born. Aang was soon found by his earth parents and his earth father tought him how to fight and taught him the Kamehameha.Aangs earth parent showed him that he is not a human but a saiyan.They showed him the ship he came in and the Hologram video that his father made.The video showed him how to fight,the saiyan history,who his family,and some of his father old storys from when he was young. Aang finally became 20 he left the house and began his journey.He first faced Captian Ginyu.Leader of the Ginyu Force. Ginyu ask him to jion but he said no and yes.If Aang wins he will be the leader and if he looses he will not be on the team.Ginyu accepted but Aang was he winer of the fight Aang said to Ginyu that he can still be the leader because he has something important to do.Then Ginyu gave Aang a dragon ball and he told him the orgion of it and what it can do.Now Aang is on the hunt for the 7 dragon balls. Then He heard of a rummor of a couple a man and a woman who were Androids.Aang then faced the androids.Aang wanted to know ere the other tow dragon balls were.He figured out that they had it and he ask them if he could use them. Then the android refused andtold Aang tat strength is far more stronger than human compasion.And that they will use the dragon balls and drive the world into further destruction. Aang soon fought the android and won the android finally learned what it meant to have peace and the importnce of help other people.And now Aang has some new friends that will help him on his journey. After Aang fasing the androids he heard of a deamon king hat use to attack earth,and soon turned good. He went to see if the rummors were true. Piccolo soon threatens Aang and they are full on fighting.Piccolo then throws a Special Beam Cannon at Aang and defeats him.Aang soon get up with his will and turns into a Super Sayian.And soon defeats Piccolo.Piccolo respects Aang and soon trains him to defeat Baby. Piccolo trains Aang for a few weeks and now and is reayd to face babby.He soon almost get crushed by babby then he gets free and defeats babby before baby died he fighured out who destroyed the earth.It was Omega Sheron. Now he avenged Piccolo. Category:Characters